Anywhere, Love Happens
by HanariaBlack
Summary: ::HIATUS -D/H-:: Draco menolak Astoria, karena cintanya mendadak jatuh pada orang lain. Harry, Unspeakable, dengan setengah hati menerima tawaran menikah dengan Ginevra padahal cintanya akan jatuh pada pria. Beauxbatons!Harry. AU. Kumonnetskazette's here.


**Title: **Anywhere, Love Happens

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Word Count: **2,808

**Pairings: **DMHP/DraRry. Slight: DraStoria, HaNevra, etc., in later chapter

**Warnings:** Slash/BL, Beauxbatons!Unspeakable!Harry, OOC for storyline

**Setting:** AU—no Wizarding War

**Kaze's Notes: **Heeeeylo, Kaze lagi disini. Drarry lagi, nyoba multichap, karena FHPI masih butuh pasokan slash yang banyak. **;) **no flame, apalagi flame yang ngehina pairing. **Enjoy and Happy** **Reading~!** **:D**

**Before reading::**** Tolong vote **komik gambar adek Kaze ya? Register Link: **www. megindo. net/ngomik**** (hapus spasi) **selesai register, buka inbox e-mail readers, terus 'kan ada link, nah ntar buka di tab-nya. Abis itu, submit, en vote deh yang namanya** 'Necklace', buatan Salma Ainunnisa F. Jangan lupa ya. ^^**

**Summary::**

.:1:. Draco menolak Astoria, karena cintanya mendadak jatuh pada orang lain. Harry, Unspeakable, dengan setengah hati menerima tawaran menikah dengan Ginevra padahal cintanya akan jatuh pada pria. Beauxbatons!Harry. AU. Drarry. Kumonnetskazette's here.

**.**

**.**

**=== o ===**

**#1**

**-****::** 'Arry Potter, Unspeakable **::****-**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**Anywhere, Love Happens ©** Kaze (kumonetskazette)

**=== o ===**

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy tidak ingin pernikahannya diatur lagi. Astoria Greengrass memang cantik dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata hijau itu, tapi ia tidak mencintai Astoria sedikitpun. Astoria sudah mirip adiknya, dan ia tidak menyukai ide menikahi seseorang yang sudah mirip saudaranya.

Tapi, alasan utama ia tidak ingin menikahi Astoria adalah bahwa ia lebih menyukai laki-laki.

Semuanya berawal saat ia tinggal di Wales saat berumur sembilan tahun, dan menyukai tetangganya, laki-laki, yang wajahnya manis dan memiliki mata paling hijau yang cemerlang. Tapi, sayangnya anak itu hanya tinggal sebagai tetangganya untuk seminggu, dan Draco tidak sempat mengetahui namanya...

Intinya; sejak saat itu, minatnya pada perempuan berkurang.

Salah? Mau berbuat apa kau kalau kau mencintai seseorang? Mau menahannya? Membuangnya? Memang mudah, kutanya? _Nah_. Kau pikir perasaan bisa dipermainkan, begitu? Kau tidak memiliki hati, berarti.

Kakinya terus melangkah, dan berhenti ketika di depannya berdiri gerbang Malfoy Manor menjunjung tinggi dengan penuh perlindungan. Akan ada Ibunya yang menyambut, atau sepupu-sepupunya yang baru pulang dari Luxembourg.

Apa ia mau pulang?

Draco menatap puncak gerbangnya, lalu menggeleng. Berbalik, ia ber-Apparate ke rumah sepupunya dengan harapan bisa menjernihkan kepalanya yang ruwet.

Mungkin segelas Butterbeer milik Aunt Weasley bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman.

**.**

**.**

"Harry, kau tampak pucat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ginevra, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Harry, dan mengernyit. "Kau demam, Harry."

Harry menggeleng. Kepalanya yang disandarkan pada sofa terasa berputar, dan Harry menahan keinginan untuk menghela nafas berat karena pasti akan membuatnya terlihat sangat sakit. "Tidak, 'Nevra, hanya sedikit lelah. Kementerian sekarang sedang sibuk," katanya, terpaksa tersenyum. "Lagipula, mana ada orang yang pucat tapi pipinya merah karena demam?"

Ginevra memberinya senyuman lembut. "Itu yang terjadi padamu, Harry," ia berkata sambil menepuk bahu Harry. "Dan aku memintamu memanggilku Ginny. Untuk ke seratus apalah kalinya itu."

"Aku kurang terbiasa," jawab Harry, memejamkan matanya. "Dan aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu 'Nevra."

"Aku akan memprotes kalau orang lain yang menyebut namaku begitu," Ginevra tertawa. "Terdengar aneh. Tapi aku suka mendengarnya dari mulutmu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Merlin, kepalanya sangat sakit... "Oya, ada seseorang selain kau, aku, William, 'Ermione, dan Ron disini?"

Ginevra menggeleng. "Hanya kita berlima disini. Mum dan Dad ikut Charlie dari kemarin."

Harry mengernyit. Ia merasa kehadiran lain disini.. mendekat... "Aku merasa—"

"Ginny!" suara William membuat Ginevra bangkit, meninggalkan Harry yang lemas sendirian di sofa. Tak lama kemudian, William muncul, dengan pemilik tekanan sihir yang sama yang dideteksinya tadi, "Tebak siapa yang ada disini?"

Seorang pemuda jangkung (tingginya mungkin setinggi Ron yang sudah mirip tiang listrik berjalan) dengan rambut pirang-putih muncul, dan Harry tidak tahu apa hubungan pirang itu dengan Ginevra karena 'Nevra sedang memeluknya sekarang—bukan cemburu, hanya penasaran.

"Hi, Draco," samar-samar, Harry mendengar kalau Ginevra memanggilnya begitu. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu kau, runcing."

"_Greetings, Miss Red_." Draco itu mencium punggung tangan Ginevra, dan Harry tersenyum pada William yang menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya, membuat Harry melewatkan dimana mata abu-abu Draco menatapnya.

"Dia sepupu kami," kata William tanpa ditanya. Harry hanya mengangguk, tidak sadar akan lengan William yang berada di belakang kepalanya. "Kau tidak sakit, eh?"

Harry menggeleng, dan saat ia akan menjawab, Ginevra menghampirinya sambil menarik Draco itu ke arahnya.

"Harry, perkenalkan, ini Draco, sepupu jauh kami," kata Ginevra, terdengar ceria. "Dan Draco, kenalkan, sahabatku dari Beauxbatons, Harrison."

Harry tersenyum lemah karena pusing dan temperaturnya yang meninggi dirasakannya.

Tangan pucat terjulur, dan pria itu berkata, "Draco Malfoy, Auror."

Harry menyambut tangan itu senormal yang ia bisa. "'Arry Potter," jeda. "Unspeakable."

Draco Malfoy menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "'Arry Potter? Atau kau asli orang Prancis?"

Harry menatap Ginevra, meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan, dan Ginevra mengangguk.

"Namanya _H_arry Potter, Draco. Lengkapnya Harrison James Potter." kata Ginevra. "Dia lahir di Paris dan tinggal disana sampai berumur lima tahun, lalu pindah ke Wales untuk dua tahun, kemudian pulang ke Prancis sampai tahun lalu. Sekarang, Harry tinggal di London."

Mata kelabu—atau itu biru? Terserah—itu menatapnya, dan terlalu dalam sehingga Harry mengalihkan pandangannya agak tersinggung.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Draco Malfoy.

"Tahun ini tujuh-belas," kata Harry pelan, menahan untuk tidak memijit kening atau pelipisnya, dan dengan tidak sadar bersandar pada lengan William yang terbuka di belakangnya. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Oh, tentu," mata Malfoy membuatnya makin tidak nyaman. Apa maksud mata itu menatapnya seperti itu? "Kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang Unspeakable. Atau apa itu yang mulutmu bicarakan."

"Itu _Unspeakable_," Harry agak kesal mengulang sebutan pekerjaannya. Hanya karena cara pelafalannya berbeda, itu bukan masalah 'kan? "Dan, kalau kau ingin tahu sesuatu, ayahku menjadi Unspeakable pada umur yang sama denganku."

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar ada orang yang pelafalannya seberbeda begitu, Potter," kata Malfoy, tampak tidak peduli, dan Harry melirik Ginevra. "Yah, senang bertemu denganmu."

Harry mengangguk, dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Kepalanya terlalu menyebalkan...

"Harry," suara yang sangat dekat membuat Harry dengan refleks melompat bangun hampir berdiri. Menyadari itu William, Harry meminta maaf, yang disela, "Maaf. Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat."

Harry membatu di tempat, perasaannya masih kacau. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan siapapun yang bicara di dekatnya begitu.

"Harry?" Ginevra menggenggam tangannya, dan Harry menoleh, mendapati mata cokelat itu tampak khawatir. "Kau serius terlihat tidak sehat."

Harry berdecak, melepas tangan Ginevra perlahan, memberi senyuman pada Ginevra juga William. "Aku tidak apa, sungguh," tapi kepalanya seolah berputar. "Mungkin aku butuh sedikit.. udara segar."

Ginevra masih tampak tidak percaya, tapi mengangguk pada akhirnya. "Kau ingin kutemani?"

Harry menggeleng. "Terima kasih," katanya lemas. Ia memberi senyuman sekilas pada Malfoy. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Draco Malfoy."

Berbalik tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Harry berjalan keluar The Burrow, dan berusaha membuat langkahnya tidak terlihat pincang.

Mungkin seharusnya ia melepas pekerjaannya sebagai Auror dan tetap memegang Unspeakable...

Berjalan sambil memandangi langit di atas, Harry sampai pada tempat faforitnya di bawah pohon besar biasanya. Diam sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin damai yang menerpa, Harry berdiri tanpa ada keinginan untuk duduk di sana.

Banyak menit telah ia habiskan untuk berdiam sambil menjernihkan pikiran, dan mengontrol tekanan sihirnya agar kepusingan di kepalanya berkurang, Harry memilih duduk di akar besar pohon besar itu, rupanya merasa lebih nyaman, sampai sebuah suara memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kau masih hidup?"

Harry membuka sebelah mata, dan menutupnya lagi ketika melihat Draco Malfoy menghampirinya.

"Potter."

Harry menghela nafas, dan membuka kedua matanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sambil menghela. Pusingnya bertambah kalau Malfoy disini...

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku," Harry melirik Malfoy yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Umurmu benar-benar tujuh-belas?"

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya hati-hati. "Ya."

"Unspeakable?" sebagai Auror terlatih di Prancis, Harry bisa merasa mata Malfoy menelitinya tanpa melihat. "Bahkan kukira umurmu masih enam-belas. Siapa orangtuamu?"

Harry merasa pusingnya bertambah ketika perkiraannya benar. "Lillian Evans."

"Kau lahir tanpa seorang ayah?"

"Kau pikir aku apa lahir tanpa ayah?" Harry melirik Malfoy dan memberinya tatapan datar. "James Potter."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama belakang ibumu," Harry menatap Malfoy datar ketika suara kurang menyukai terdengar dari mulut Malfoy. "Mud—Muggle-born?"

Harry menutup matanya, menikmati angin lagi, tapi terasa tidak sedamai ia sendirian tadi. Malfoy mengganggu. "Kukira semua orang tahu siapa Lily Evans."

"Tentu saja. Muggle-born paling jenius di seluruh Eropa," Harry tidak merespon. Kalau Malfoy tahu, buat apa ia bertanya tentang status darah ibunya? "Kau mewarisi kejeniusan ibumu."

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya pada pernyataan itu tanpa bicara.

"Kau pernah tinggal di Wales?"

Harry mengangguk, tetap dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kau pernah.. bertemu seseorang selain aku yang berambut.. pirang begini?"

Harry membuka sebelah matanya, dahi mengernyit penuh tanda tanya, dan kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. "Kau salah tanya. Prancis memiliki banyak Veela, dan—"

"Bukan. Di Wales, maksudku."

Harry membuka kedua matanya, kekesalan memuncak. "Bertanya yang benar, kalau kau ingin mendapat jawaban sesuai keinginanmu," katanya ketus, lalu berdiri, dan dunia serasa bergoyang di matanya. "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu..."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Sisa waktu bertanyamu tinggal sedikit, Malfoy." keringat di leher dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sepertinya benar tebakan Ginevra; ia akan sakit minggu ini.

"Tunggu, Potter," Harry merasa ada lengan yang mendekat, dan berbalik dengan cepat biarpun kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Berdiri di hadapan Harry, Draco Malfoy yang menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

Alis Harry terangkat satu. "Untuk?"

"Aku tidak berniat membuat kesan pertamamu bertemu denganku buruk," kata Malfoy, menatapnya tidak sedatar itu karena mata kelabu Malfoy sekarang memandangnya hati-hati. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghina cara bicaramu."

Harry terhenyak sebentar, sebelum mengangguk. Pipinya memanas. "Lupakan itu."

Sebelum Harry sempat menyadari, tangan Malfoy meraih tangannya. Harry, tidak pernah terbiasa dengan siapapun yang menyentuhnya, maka refleks mengibas tangannya seketika dan Malfoy melepaskannya.

Harry menatapnya dengan curiga. Ia hanya terbiasa disentuh oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, bukan Malfoy yang baru dikenal begitu. Dan untuk alasan apa Malfoy berani menyentuhnya?

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak terbiasanya pada sentuhan?"

Cara bicara Malfoy membuat pipinya memanas lagi, dan Harry menatap gerak-gerik Malfoy penuh ketelitian, seolah kalau tangan Malfoy bergerak, akan ada semburan api memancar dari sana.

"Tidak," kata Harry, menjawab, dengan dingin. "Aku tidak ingin disentuh siapapun."

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Harry sudah akan menggeleng, ketika mulutnya berkata, "Boleh."

Apakah kepalanya _terlalu_ sakit sampai ia salah bicara? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Benar lata ibunya, kebodohannya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

"Beritahu aku, kalau begitu." kata Malfoy, memecahkan keheningan yang Harry sengaja buat—supaya tidak perlu menjawab apa yang disebabkan kebodohannya.

Merutuki ketidak nyambungan otaknya yang pening-pening berlebihan begini karena kemarin-kemarin begadang selama empat hari membuat proyek untuk pekerjaannya sebagai Unspeakable, Harry menatap Malfoy malas-malasan, lalu memulai,

"Karena aku tidak terbiasa."

Dan selesai.

Alis pucat Malfoy mengangkat sebelah. "Hanya segitu?" tanyanya, terdengar kecewa.

Harry mengangguk, dan pandangannya berputar. "Segitu."

Malfoy menatapnya datar, lalu berpikir. "Kau bohong."

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku tidak memaksa." balas Harry, mendadak kesal.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah," kata Malfoy, tangannya sudah ada gerakan ingin menjangkau Harry, dan Harry, dengan insting Auror-nya, menjauh sedikit. "Kau berlebihan."

"Siapa yang marah?" Harry memutar matanya ketika mata Malfoy menunjuk Harry. "Kau yang berlebihan."

"Hm, mulut besar," Harry mengernyit mendengar Malfoy menghinanya. Tadi minta maaf, sekarang mengatainya 'mulut besar'? "Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat pucat."

Tadi menghinanya, sekarang mengkhawatirkannya? Apa sih mau Malfoy? "Kau ini mau bicara apa sih? Berubah topik terus."

"Minta maaf, Potter. Tidak jelas?"

Harry berdecak dalam hati. Minta maaf? Kenapa harus menghinanya? "Tidak, karena kau..." Harry mencari kata yang tepat sebelum menemukannya. "...berputar."

Ya, kata bodoh macam apa itu? Malfoy berputar-putar? Ck. Ngomong-ngomong berputar, Harry merasa kepalanya berputar sekarang.

"Heh. Kau sakit, Potter, benar dugaanku," Malfoy meraih tangannya, dan Harry tidak sempat menghindar karena sakit di kepalanya makin hebat. "Kau benar sehat? _Miss Red_ takkan menyukainya."

"Aku," Harry terbatuk, sekalian mengubah suaranya yang tadi terdengar menyedihkan. "Aku baik-baik saja," elaknya sambil mengibaskan tangannya dari genggaman Malfoy, pipi terbakar. "Lagipula, siapa kau, mendadak perhatian padaku? Pegang-pegang, lagi."

Malfoy tampak tidak menerima, "Aku sepupu sahabatmu, Potter," katanya. Dan sebuah cengiran aneh yang membuat Harry keheranan terekah di bibirnya. "Dan kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu 'pegang-pegang' yang sebenarnya, akan kutunjukkan, karena yang tadi kulakukan _sama sekali bukan_ pegang-pegang."

Harry bengong sebentar, sebelum wajahnya memanas dan sangat panas. Ia melempar pandangan kejam, walau kepalanya sakit, dan mendesis pada Malfoy. "Jaga ucapan_mu_."

Malfoy malah tertawa. "Akan kulakukan kalau kau masih belum mengerti, Potter."

Ia yakin merah pipinya sudah mirip persis dengan rambut terang Ginevra. "Jangan dilanjutkan," kata Harry setengah kesal setengah malu. Ia paling tidak menyukai hal berbau.. err, seksual. "Apa sih pekerjaanmu? Tidak punya moral untuk bicara di depan orang asing?"

"Mungkin tidak," kata Malfoy, tetap nyengir—_najis_. "Aku Wizengamot. Dan kau seharusnya lebih patuh padaku, Potter, karena aku berumur dua-puluh satu tahun."

"Mungkin tidak," balas Harry, tersenyum puas mengopi balasan Malfoy tadi. "Karena umur bukan masalah pokok kalau bicaranya profesi."

"Mungkin tidak," Malfoy tertawa pelan, dan Harry memberinya tatapan tajam. "Karena tadi kita membicarakan hal tentang 'pegang-pegang'."

"Mungkin tidak, karena aku _tidak ingin_ melanjutkannya." kata Harry ketus, lalu mulai berjalan kembali ke arah The Burrow dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi. Suer, semenit lagi di depan Malfoy, mungkin ia akan pingsan—sepertinya ia migrain, atau vertigo nantinya.

"Tunggu, Potter, kita hanya berargumen," Harry mendengar langkah cepatnya disusul. Mudah, pastinya, mengingat tingginya yang hanya sebahu Malfoy. Kadang ia merasa tidak adil kalau menyangkut tinggi badan begini. "Kau tidak marah 'kan?"

Harry berdecak. "Kau bertanya seolah aku ini anak kecil." desisnya, masih terus jalan ke arah The Burrow. Malfoy di sampingnya.

"Tuh, kau marah artinya, Potter, akan kulaporkan pada _Miss Red_ nantinya."

Harry merasa kepalanya ingin meledak. "Kau menggangguku, sungguh."

"Aku tahu ucapanmu tidak langsung dari hati. Aku memaafkan kesalahanmu." kata Malfoy, dengan nada bernyanyi.

"Ah, berisik." kata Harry tajam dan singkat, dan Harry tidak percaya ia bisa sesadis itu pada orang lain.

Biarlah. Toh, Malfoy memang patut mendapatkannya. Kepalanya kebesaran, tahu.

"Kau bersedia berhenti untuk beberapa detik, Potter?"

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulut, seiring dengan denyut di kepalanya yang makin menyakitkan. "Untuk yang berguna, ya."

"Tunggu, kalau begitu." untungnya, Malfoy tidak menggunakan nada memerintah, sehingga Harry masih mau berhenti dengan Malfoy di hadapannya.

"Apaan?" tanya Harry cepat.

"Boleh aku menyentuh tanganmu?"

Darah naik ke pipinya, dan ia menggigit bibir tanpa sadar, menolehkan kepalanya agar apapun bisa membuatnya tidak memandang ke arah mata Malfoy. "U-untuk hal yang penting dan berguna, kurasa."

"Tangan kananmu, kumohon," Malfoy menggunakan nada sopan seperti seorang _gentleman_. Harry menjulurkannya di depan Malfoy dengan tidak pasti, ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak memberatkanmu?"

Harry menggeleng. Ingin melihat apapun kecuali mata kelabu Malfoy, tapi sulitnya setengah mati. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan—

Malfoy menunduk, lalu turun ke posisi berlutut dengan kaki kirinya di belakang, dan wajah Harry terasa panas, _panas_, **panas sekali**. Ingin protes dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya yang entah kenapa tidak mau melakukan komandonya, ucapan di tenggorokannya tertelan masuk lagi ketika bibir Malfoy mencium punggung tangannya.

Bibir Malfoy. Mencium tangannya. _Mencium_. _**Mencium**_.

_**Mencium**_.

Entah kenapa kalau kata mencium didramatis begitu, ia jadi ingat 'Paramecium' yang dipelajarinya saat di dunia Muggle.. oh ya, jadi Para_mencium_.

Tunggu. Ia berpikiran aneh seperti ayahnya lagi...

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, berandai-andai ini mimpi dan ia bisa terbangun sambil berjingkrakkan menyanyi lagu mars Beauxbatons versi nge-_rock_ karena tidak pernah bertemu atau berurusan dengan Malfoy manapun, ketika Malfoy kembali meluruskan punggungnya, dan, kurang ajarnya, agak menunduk untuk memberi tatapan pada Harry.

Tak lama, sebuah cengiran tipis hinggap di bibir Malfoy—yang baru mencium punggungnya—dan tangannya masih terasa hangat. Pipi masih merah, ia yakin, Harry buru-buru melepaskan kontak kulit dengan Malfoy, dan kepalanya lebih sakit menyiksa.

Ia jadi mual.

Apa muntah-muntah di depan Malfoy terdengar bagus? Mungkin kalau muncrat ke mukanya ya. Atau sekalian memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kepala Malfoy.

Harry ingin tertawa, tapi otak warasnya menyadarkan. Ia baru berpikiran seperti ayahnya!

"Potter?" sebuah suara terdengar agak samar di telinganya terdengar. "Kau pucat."

Harry menggeleng-geleng, dan matanya terarah memandang tanah, setengah berharap agar tanah menelannya hidup-hidup, dan setengahnya berharap agar kemualannya hilang—ia _**tidak mungkin muntah-muntah tidak jelas di depan Malfoy **_(kecuali boleh muntah di atas kepalanya). Ia tidak mungkin sakit di depan Malfoy, itu terlalu memalukan. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh! Merlin dan jemurannya.

Merlin dan jemurannya? Apakah kamus dari ayah bisa turun ke anaknya?

"Hey, Potter, kau seperti kena mabuk cacing laut," apa itu mabuk cacing laut? "Serius. Kau seperti ingin siap pingsan disini sekarang."

Harry menggeleng lagi, dan saat ia melangkah, ia merasa dirinya terbang.

"Potter, apa kau tidak pernah disentuh? Sampai kau jadi pucat begitu?" suara kekehan, dan semuanya bagai gambar yang samar di matanya. "Mungkin aku akan membantumu agar terbiasa disentuh."

Langkah kelima, seolah terombang-ambing, pandangannya menggelap, dan tubuhnya bagai terhempas ke lautan di imajinasinya.

Harry Potter, dengan _konyol_ dan _idiot_nya, pingsan di antara lengan Malfoy.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**:::**

**.**

**Kaze's Note::**

Hooray, makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini ya. **:D** big huggles for you all. #hugglessatusatu jangan lupa voting di komiknya juga ya~ makasih banget loh. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, ini kan multichap, ada yang setuju kalau Kaze posting multichap lain lagi? **Y,Ya** juga, mungkin banyak review bisa memotivasi Kaze supaya cepet update. **^^a** (bukan maunya) Telat review? Ga masalah. Better late than never, ne?

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

Salam Slash-wuver dan Damai,

-Kaze,

Finished in 19th of September, 2011. **(HBD, 'Ermione! =D)**


End file.
